


The one you least espect

by MagikalWordHerald



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim quits, interestingly enough she enjoys alcoholic beverages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one you least espect

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from my deviant account. WordHerald. Also it needs to be edited.
> 
> Edited* pats self on back.

*this is a fanfic, I don't own the characters and what not. But personally, who ever thought of Kigo first... you deserve an award.*

Fists cut her down once again. Kicks rained hard upon her so called tough body, but she didn’t care. She had to stop it. She had to move forward, get up no matter how hard they punched her and stop it. Stop the newest disaster this craze lunatic had cooked up once again. He’s plans where ridiculous and she wondered how they could even be called a threat.  
In fact these so called plans were so ludicrous; she swore her brothers had a better chance of destroying the world, by accident. But here she was, again. 

Fighting large goons in less than flattering tights and Shego and for seven years it was the same thing over and over and over again. She was sick of it, sick to her stomach that this was her life; stuck in this circle fighting for a world she didn’t seem to live in.  
Her epiphany was interrupted by a plasma blast inches away from her legs.  
“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something Princess?” Shego stood ready to attack. Kim on the other hand stood with one of Drakkens overgrown goons in an arm lock oblivious to his whining as she’d been holding him for about a minute lost in her thoughts. She frowned at Shego, wondering if she had the same problem. Shego took it as a signal to attack and flung herself at Kim with the enthusiasm that Kim lacked.

They beat each other this way and that, Kim just barely blocking in time to counter. Indifferently swatting back at this green woman who finally seemed to notice something was off with her favourite punching associate. She faltered, confused by this half-hearted battle, and got punched in the gut, which doubled her over and let Kim knee her in the face. This was a pretty violent move even by Shegos’ standards. She approved of it as she blacked out.  
Kim gazed down at this femme fatale who seemed almost peaceful in her unconscious state. Why couldn’t she just stay like that and leave her alone?  
She looked up towards Drakken, sweat irrupted from his blue brow.  
“Hey Kim Possible...” He looked around; every single one of his employs lay in unwanted slumber. “So where’s your Stoppable friend?”  
Kim stepped over Shego and stalked towards him.   
“He’s travelling the world with his girlfriend, having fun, going to clubs and doing everything I can’t do because of YOU!” She jabbed him in the chest. “Because of you, and all your stupid super villain buddies.”  
“Ha... I wouldn’t call any of those fools my buddies...” He shrunk back, the look on Kim’s’ face could’ve easily been confused for blind rage, which he wasn’t sure it wasn’t.   
“You know if I killed you, this” She gestured around “All of this craze stupid merry go round stupid SHIT would stop and then maybe, just maybe I could go get a life.” Drakken swallowed loudly he’s eyes bulging out there sockets.   
“You... you wouldn’t... would you?”  
“NO. No I wouldn’t.” The relief on his face annoyed Kim. “Urgh... I hate you, your minions, you poorly executed plans and that your stupid assassin woman of yours!” She had had enough. “I....I Quit. BLOW the world up! I don’t care.” She yanked out her kimmunicator and chucked it at him. “Take control of the world with giant fluffy teddy bears, I couldn’t give a damn. I quit. Someone else can clean up this shit!” And with that, Kim Possible stormed out of Drakkens’ lair and blasted off into the night sky.

Drakken gazed off into the distance then looked at the device in his hands. Wades replacement, some newbie named Jasper, looked back at him.  
“Well, that was a bit excessive don’t you think?”

**********************************************************************************  
Wind lashed out at her and brought painful tears to her eyes. Tears of frustration at a life unlived. A life unloved, owned and dictated by everyone but herself. She thought that maybe once she’d finished school and moved out she’d get to be Kim without the expectation. But that never happened; she just went along for the ride and somehow forgot to get off. Now it almost felt too late, but she didn’t care, they could find someone else, anybody else. She just couldn’t do this anymore.

*********************************************************************************

The sun shone down and the earth was still functioning, although it had been four months and six days since she’d been off the grid. She smiled as the back of the sun bed clicked down so she could fully absorb the rays. She was happy or at least getting there. This made her happier, the idea of transforming and changing. Like a butterfly. Kim Possible the butterfly not saving the world. A snigger escaped her as she brought the drink to her lips.  
She was a long way away from Middleton and anything stitch like, on an island she’d found in the middle of nowhere, where the population of five hundred locals left the foreign girl to her own devices.  
This was the life, this was- 

“Hey Princess.”  
“OH COME ON!” Kim sat up and found herself staring at Shego. Her hair tied up and wearing a semi relaxed looking outfit.  
“GO AWAY!”  
“Whoa someone’s moody.” Shego lifted her hands in defense, her trade mark battle gloves missing.  
Kim eyed Shego suspiciously then looked around, expecting an entourage of Drakkens minions in her wake.   
“Where’s your boss?”  
“Quit. Don’t have a boss Kimmie. I’m free lance now.”  
“Free lance what?”  
“Chicken.”  
“You’re a free lance chicken? Don’t you mean free range chicken?”  
“Potato potato.” Shego smiled.  
“What are you doing here Shego?” Kim swung her legs onto the one side of the sun bed and got up, still holding her drink.  
“Looking for you.”  
“Why if I may ask?” Kim took a sip of the fruity beverage; she couldn’t even taste the alcohol anymore, which most likely meant she was way past the legal fighting limit. At least she could stand in one spot. Sort of. 

She swayed slightly and awkwardly stood there knowing Shego could easily spot an inebriated fighter.   
“Are you drunk Kimmie?” Shego smiled her devilish smile and managed a once over of the Kim that stood in front of her. Tanned with all her figure still intact, which made her smile widen, especially because of the great choice in bikini she wore.   
“What if I am?” Kim shrugged. She didn’t seem to notice Shegos appreciation.   
“Well you shouldn’t be in the sun drinking; it’s bad for you.”  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Kim’s lips stayed on the straw as she spoke.  
She scratched the back of her head. “I got bored.” Shego shrugged.  
“So what? You came to find me? For what? A fight?”  
“No. No fighting.”  
“Hang out then?” Kims eyebrows arched. Shego was very unlike Shego.   
“I guess.” She shrugged again.  
Kim paused and allowed herself eye Shego up and assess the threat. The result was surprising, or maybe the alcohol to strong?  
“... Fine. No funny business though.”  
“Depends on what you mean by funny business.”  
Kim sighed, sat back down, and pointed in the direction of her little cabin on the beach. “You can get yourself a drink if you want. There’s ice too.”  
Shego nodded and walked towards the tiny wooden holiday hut.   
“Thanks.”

The next few hours consisted of Kim going back and forth for more drinks and a lot of silence. Eventually the sun began to set.  
“You staying?” Kim punctured the calm with an abrupt question.  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“Where?”  
“Don’t know.”  
Kim huffed in her drunken stupor. “Fine.”  
“Fine what?”  
“You can stay, with me.” She jerkily thrust her arm towards the cabin. “In there.”  
“Oh... thanks.”  
Silence followed again as the sun sank behind the pearlescent ocean. Shego turned to Kim to say something but realized the young girl, no young woman had passed out. She snickered as she heard a small snort come from the pretty pink lips. Getting up, Shego proceeded to hoist Kim up, carefully tucking her arms under legs and underarms.

“.... what... you doin?”  
“Taking you home.”  
“Naaaahhhh.... don’t wanna go.”  
“To the cabin.”  
“Oh... s'okay then.” Kim quickly passed out again.  
Inside the cabin, Shego neatly placed the drunken, beautifully tanned Kim on the only bed in the room, went back out collected the many glasses, empty containers and anything else she believed needed to be thrown away or kept. Once back inside she sighed and tried to figure out the best place to rest for the night. The place wasn’t small but it lacked a lot of, well everything. A tiny single sitter couch looked to be the most appealing and Shego settled herself down and prepared for and uncomfortable night.  
“Tomorrow.” She told herself. “I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

The night passed slowly, but eventually exhaustion took over Shego and she conked out, only to be woken up by someone pulling on her arm. Kim, blurry eyed, hair sticking out at odd angles and highlighted by the bright moon light, tugged again.  
“...huh? Kim? What is it?”  
“You... can’t sleep... there.” Her words where mumbled.  
“Where else am I supposed to sleep?”  
“..jus’ come.” She tugged harder, Shego relented and stood up. Kim led her to the foot of the single sleeper bed and collapsed on it.   
“... uh... where am I supposed to sleep?”  
Kim shifted gracelessly on the bed and then patted it.   
“...oh...” Shego blushed in the dark.   
“...come...” Kim snorted this softly then began to breathe deeply as she fell asleep again.  
Shego waited until her breathing became constant then went back to the couch and sat down. She sighed and wondered if coming here had been a good idea.   
“HEY!” Kim shot up, still half asleep but very commanding. “You.” She pointed at Shego, but her arm flopped back down. “Here. Now.”  
“Uuhhh ok?” Shego more than a little confused went back to the bed and climbed on, a little surprised by her own willingness to comply and trying not to touch Kim on her exposed areas, which was everywhere. Although a bit out of depth and a tight fit Shego was comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

*****************************

“What the heck are you doing on my bed Shego!” A hand slapped her arm and she sat up.   
“What?” Shego was staring at Kim who no longer seemed drunk or sleepy or confused. “You said I had to.”  
“I was drunk. You shouldn’t have listened to me.” Kim frowned.  
“I tried not to Princess, but you were very persistent.” Shego rubbed the sleep from her eyes; the sun had already begun to warm the cabin up.   
Kim was silent.  
“Sorry Princess.” Shego meant it.  
“It’s fine... just don’t.... It’s fine.” Shego smiled and got up.  
“Breakfast?” Kim nodded but didn’t look at her which, for some reason, brought a smile to her fading black lipstick.  
“I’m just going to shower and change.” Kim got up and proceeded to the bathroom. “The pan’s in that cupboard and the cutlery is over there. I think I’ve got eggs in the fridge.”  
Kim showered and listened to the clanging of the only pan she owned. 

She’d woken up to find the green skin women facing her, her own limbs wrapped tightly about her. At first she hadn’t realized it but a second later she shot up and began hitting her. Maybe she should’ve been nicer; she did after all carry her back.  
Her shower finished, she pulled on a white tank top and short denims and exited to find her small kitchen lounge area taken up by a neat table arrangement and lovely smelling food.  
“Wow Shego. That looks great.”  
“Thanks.” Shego pointed at the chair opposite her. “You don’t have a juice or soda selection. It’s mostly that fruity alcohol. So I poured that, hope you don’t mind.”  
“Oh no it’s cool.” Kim sat down and stared at the plate. “Where the heck did you find the bacon?”  
“It was tucked at the back of your freezer.”  
“Oh.” She fell silent then smiled awkwardly at her archenemy and started eating. The food was delicious and she was starving. Kim quickly devoured everything on the plate.

“God I forgot how good food can actually taste.”  
Shego smiled at the compliment. “It’s just eggs and bacon Kimmie, not science.”  
“Funny, it might as well be to me.”   
They both laughed a little at that.  
“Why are you here Shego?” Kim took a sip of her drink and waited.  
“To hang out.” Shego shrugged.  
“I’m sure you could’ve found someone less interested in not being found, to hang out with.”  
“I guess.” Shego stabbed her bacon and shrugged again.  
“So I ask again. Why did you, Shego, my archrival and assistant to-”  
“Ex-assistant.”  
“...Ex-assistant to Drakken the lunatic science nerd, thief and expert villainess, find me, Kim Possible, goodie two shoes, hero and person least likely to put you in their will?”  
“... I missed you.”  
“What?” Kim did a mental double take, maybe she miss heard her.   
“I mean I missed fighting you.” Shego seemed nervous and Kim was now even more highly bewildered.  
“Ok. So why didn’t we fight when you got here yesterday?”  
“You where drunk.”  
“Fine. Then why aren’t we fighting now?”  
“... Its breakfast?” Shego swallowed the small bit of bacon in her mouth, and then pointed at her plate for emphasis.   
“Shego...”  
“Ok fine! After you quit, things weren’t the same. I mean sure Drakken planned craze things all the time and got stopped by your ex boyfriend thing and his new girl thing. I can’t remember her name. I mean yes we had fighting and some dialogue, but... but like that spark was missing and they kept complaining about the nicknames I gave them and blah blah blah. It just… it just wasn’t the same.”  
Kim paused and took what Shego said in and ended up focusing on one word.   
“Spark?”  
“Uhh... you know fighting spirit connection.” Shego blundered around her words, then shoved another piece of bacon in her mouth and began to chew furiously.  
“Did someone hit you with the Attitudintor?”  
Shego began to choke on the bacon.  
“WHAT? NO! Don’t insult me Kimmie I don’t fall for the same thing more than once.”

“OK?” Kim paused again before she spoke. “So in conclusion you missed me because of our fighting spark connection thing?”  
“....” Shegos’ face was blank.  
“So... why aren’t we fighting?”  
Shego looked down at her plate and pointed at it. “Breakfast.”  
Kim squinted at her. “You’re being really weird Shego, like super weird." Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to insult Shego over breakfast.   
“Urrghhh... fine! ” With that Shego flipped the table, breakfast and all. “You wanna fight so bad then let’s fight!”  
“You’re the one who keeps mentioning fighting!” Kim flipped back. “You broke my shit! So not in the mood for this drama!”

Shego basically roared in frustration and charged at her.  
Kim still not completely clear from her previous days drinking got hit squarely in stomach. She retched but refused to throw up.   
“God dam it Shego!” She sprinted for the door and made it outside just as a plasma blast whizzed past her. Outside the fighting continued, green plasma blasts and sand flew everywhere. Their limbs became blurs as they fended one attack after the other. Shego somehow only seemed to become more and more enraged as they fought and Kim began to notice how rusty she had become, living on a tropical island. But she again refused to have her life interrupted, and began to fight back with every ounce of frustration she still held in her bones. 

“I’m.”

She threw a punch.

“Not.”

She kicked, Shego blocked.

“Going.”

Shego jumped forward.

“To let.”

Kim flung her foot forward, caught her in the midriff and proceeded to use her momentum against her to push her down.

“You.” 

Shego landed on her back with a thud.

“Ruin.”

Kim flipped over and landed on top of Shego. Her one knee pressed against the other woman’s sternum and her hands pushing down the pulsing plasma hands

“My new life!”

Shego cried out something that sounded vaguely like ‘what life’ and gave one almighty push forward, causing Kim to lose position on her knee for a second, but that was all she needed. Kim saw Shego’s head dash forward and prepared for a nasty head butt.

But that’s not what happened. Instead she felt warm lips force themselves onto hers. Shego’s kiss caused Kim to let go of her arms and Shego used this to pull Kim closer.   
“MMmphhh... mmph... What the!!” Kim pushed Shego back and jumped up wiping her lips.   
“What the hell was that!” Kim’s breathing was laboured and panicked. Shego looked, desperate.   
“I missed you Kim.” Shego stood up slowly and brushed away some sand. “I thought... I thought you got it. I thought you knew, but when you left... I had to tell you. Somehow.”  
“Tell me what!” The back of Kims clenched fist wiped at her mouth again.  
“I looked for you as soon as I found out you weren’t coming back.” Shego lifted her arms in a pleading manner.  
“TELL ME WHAT?” Kim was angry and perplexed.  
“I... I like you Kim. I really, really like you. I’ve liked you for so long now and I thought you might like me to. I mean the way we are together, the jibes, insults and the pet names. How much fun we have when fighting, that spark… you can’t tell me you don’t feel that?” A weight felt as if it had been lifted off Shego’s chest, but she could see the confession did nothing for Kim, as her jaw dropped and her eyebrows knitted in an attempt to process this new information.  
“Kimmie, Kim. Please I’m sorry I broke your stuff but let me jus-”  
“Get the fuck away from me.” Shegos face fell.  
“Kimmie, Princess just thin-”  
“NO!” Kim turned away from the woman who had just come clean of things she’d never even dared to dream of thinking. “Just get away and don’t come back.”  
“Kim you don’t mean that. Maybe just think about it a bit and may-”  
“I never want to see your... perverted pathetic face again.”Kim hissed these words and they daggered Shego in the heart.  
After a few minutes of silence Kim turned around and found Shego gone.   
She was alone now. Just the way she wanted it. 

Right?

********************************************************************************

Two weeks passed on the island and true to her less than polite request, Kim hadn’t seen Shego. The days seemed a bit longer but Kim chalked it up to it being summer, although every day felt like summer. Her mind seemed to wonder on its own a bit more than normal, but Kim shrugged it off as shock. She seemed to run out of alcohol quicker these days but she figured the local stores were downsizing on the bottles.   
“... Like me... huh.... god that’s... that’s.... gross...” She whispered the word gross. She laughed at herself then as she began to hum the tune to that kids song.  
“Kimmie and Shego sitting in a tree... K. I.S.S.I.N.G....” Her fingers traced were Shego’s lips had met hers. She could still feel them. 

“What’s wrong with me... urgh.” She chucked her empty bottle of flavoured vodka to the growing pile beside her.  
And that’s how she passed the hours, morning, noon and night. Not allowing herself the opportunity to think about things that made her uncomfortable.  
During one of her more drunken stupors she’d managed to scare herself awake by moaning and screaming Shego’s name.  
“Dam it, what the heck did she do to me.” Kim sat up and watched the sun sink behind the ocean, the moment felt lost to her. Its beauty fell flat in her eyes, even as the tears started to well up.   
“...she didn’t...” Kim sniffed talking aloud to herself, sifting through things she’d locked behind vodka and frilly pink drinks. “She didn’t do anything to me.” She began laughing, “Oh god...” she cupped her face and let the next words she spoke get caught between her hands. “I like her too. I always have. Fuck.”

She threw her hands up to the darkening sky. “Welp! Too late now!” she sat back suddenly and let her tears roll down. “I’m gross, and pathetic.”  
Kim passed out with these thoughts, only to be woken up by cold water splashing at her ankles and water spattering from the sky. Her olive eyes looked up and couldn’t make out a single star, for the whole sky was blanketed by thick clouds. The storm loomed and Kim finally realised that she had been retarded for getting a cabin so damn near to the sea. She rushed to grab whatever she could shoved it in a back pack and made her way inland. Majority of the inhabitants had already sought shelter in their town hall when Kim arrived. They seemed calm but she could see the fear on their faces. She sat beside an old couple.   
“This storm is going to be big.” The gentlemen looked at Kim. She nodded. There goes her house.

It took exactly forty eight hours for the storm to clear; luckily the town hall had been strong enough and held up nicely besides being battered by wind and rain. The rest of the town had not been so lucky, with many houses destroyed and Kim presumed people lost. She stayed to help where she could, this being the only time she was upset at not having her kimmunicator. After spending more hours than she could count digging out people who were trapped and helping remove those who no longer lived, she breathed a sigh of relief when helicopters finally arrived to deliver aid. She gladly took a bottle of water and snack bar from a youngish looking gentleman.

“Hey... aren’t you Kim Possible.”  
“Yeah.” She nodded once then took a long swig of water.  
“Should’ve known not even retiring from the gig would stop you helping people.”  
“I guess.”She looked at the devastation and didn’t feel like a big help to anybody. “I have to go check on what’s left of my house.”  
“Oh, yeah sure. Sorry. You need help?”  
“Nah its fine thanks.”  
“Ok, if you do just give a holler I’m sure someone will come.”  
“Ok.” With that Kim trudged off feeling the weight of the dirt and mud caked onto her like a blanket. The trek back took longer than expected as she had to clear pieces of forest littered on the road. When she got back there was little left of anything she recognized, except maybe a broken bottle or two. She sighed deeply and walked towards the mess that used to be her home.

*smash*

She stopped short and listened. Something snapped and got thrown outwards. Kim strained her neck to look, but all she could see was a green glow.  
Green.   
“Green...”  
“Kim? Kimmie?” Shegos voice rang with fear as she scattered wood and broken bits of things she guessed to be bottle.  
“Shego?” Shego whirled around and saw Kim. Very much alive but looking exhausted and dirty.  
“Princess!” Shego sprinted out from the debris and latched onto Kim, but quickly let go and stepped back.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m sorry Kim, I...I just saw the news and... I kind of panicked.” Shego bent her head in shame and embarrassment.  
“It’s fine.”  
Shego nodded. “Ok well, you’re okay so I guess I’ll go.” She turned to leave, heading for a speedboat tide up to what was left of the make shift dock.  
“Shego wait.” Kim dropped her pack and walked up to Shego who had turned around.  
“I’m so, so sorry for what I said to you Shego. It was wrong, I was wrong for saying those things to you.” Kim couldn’t look her in the eye. “I can understand if you want to punch me or something.”  
“Never, ok well not never. But not now, not because of what you said.”  
“I should’ve tried... to listen to you instead of... you know telling you you’re perverted.”  
“I’ll never deny being perverted Princess.” Shego smiled dejectedly. Kim smiled too.   
“Yeah.”  
“I guess I’ll be going Kimmie.” Shego turned again but was grabbed and stopped by Kim who pulled her back, she let her hair drop around her face as she struggled to sound her words. Kim did nothing for awhile, eventually trailing her hand down the green leather jacket to clasp onto her fingers.   
Shegos’ breathe caught.

“What is it?” Shego whispered.  
“I...” Kim could barely speak, so she stopped for a long while, playing with the tips of Shegos terrified fingers.   
“I what Kimmie?” Shego nudged.  
“I... I think.... no.” She shook her head and Shego felt the fear of rejection rise again.   
“I know I like you.” Kim looked up at Shego, her eyes earnest and full of sadness even fear. “But I’m... I’m not good at any of this and I was mean to you and I was stupid. I’m sorry.”  
Shego held onto her hand with a firmer grasp and stepped closer.   
“Are you sure Princess? You sure you like me?”  
Kim nodded.   
“Then what is it you’re apologising for?” Shego tilted her head down slowly, resolute in getting it right this time. Kim pulled back slightly, afraid for only a split second, and then stepped in sealing the distance Shego had been steadily closing. 

She could no longer deny it as she met her sweet lips allowing herself to feel again what she had denied in the first place. This is what she had been missing in her life, what she needed and had been almost as clear as daylight in front of her this entire time. She had had feelings for Shego for a long time, buried underneath her duty and fear.

Shego somehow managed to pull her in closer ridding her of all thoughts; her tongue now investigating its new favourite place. Kim’s responded in kind. Her hands went from arms to hips grasping as much of the green skinned woman as she could not wanting to lose what she never knew she had. Shego allowed herself to brush down Kims back till she settled her hands on thighs.  
Kim moaned and Shego responded.   
The desire to continue was achingly evident but they both stopped, lips parting, allowing a small space to grow between their bodies.   
“God Princess, you’re defiantly good at some things.”  
“Something’s yes.” Kim smiled up at Shego, their eyes searching and finding what they wanted.   
“You need a new house.”  
“Yes.”  
“I have one.”  
“Ok. But I’m not moving in with you. Yet.”  
“Yet. I like the sound of that.”  
They both smiled, happy at last with the one they least expected, knowing full well this was simply the beginning.


End file.
